


with my knuckles beaten raw (and my heart bleeding red)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Peter Parker, Drabble, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, i might make it longer, like 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter was 13 when he first learned about vigilantes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	with my knuckles beaten raw (and my heart bleeding red)

Peter was 12 when he first learned about vigilantes.

They called him The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

At fitting name, the man would beat men to a bloody pulp in alleyways.

It wasn't until much later he understood.

Peter was 13 when a vigilante was put on trial.

The Punisher, they called him.

Ben told Peter it was bed time when the trial was on.

Peter was 14 when he became a vigilante.

He would be different, he would _save_ people, the little guy.

People like Uncle Ben.

Peter was 15 when he learned it wasn't working.

The criminals would get out of prison six months later just to hurt people again.

People like Uncle Ben.

Peter was 16 when he killed a man.

Quentin Beck wanted to be a hero.

Too bad all the heroes are dead.

Peter was 17 when he was put on trial.

 _Spider-man's name is Peter Parker_.

The world doesn't need another hero.

Sometimes what it needs is a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a darker take on spider-man and i hope uou liked it!!


End file.
